


Dream's colours

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Lives, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camminava in un folto bosco di aceri, ammantati nel rosso scarlatto dell’autunno.<br/>Strano, si disse, non ricordava simili parchi a Tokyo.</p><p>Legata a questo capolavoro di <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/altrove_ff/13866.html">spinoff</a> di Chu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il primo sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 064. Autunno](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html), partecipa alla [Partecipa alla Drabble Tree su X](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_tree/648.html?thread=15752#t15752) e [Meme di San Valentino, 9 febbraio "I remembered some things... from before I came here..."](http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html)

_Camminava in un folto bosco di aceri, ammantati nel rosso scarlatto dell’autunno._

_Strano, si disse, non ricordava simili parchi a Tokyo._

_La sua passeggiata solitaria era attutita dal fogliame che ricopriva la terra nel silenzio che regnava in quel giardino; sì, perché era sicuro di trovarsi in un giardino, non in un bosco. E sapeva anche che stava cercando qualcuno e che quel posto, che un angolo della sua mente registrava come “sconosciuto”, gli era familiare, anzi, aveva la netta sensazione di averlo conosciuto sin dalla nascita._

_La ricerca occupava la sua mente e, quando vide una macchia blu in quel mare scarlatto, seppe di aver trovato ciò che desiderava; Subaru-kun si volse appena verso di lui con un’espressione così malinconica sul viso che gli strinse il cuore – cuore?_ Lui _? Gli sfiorò una guancia, carezzandola con le dita, e gli sollevò il volto: nella stranezza di tutto quello, il verde degli occhi del ragazzo era lo stesso di sempre e gli sembrò naturale chinarsi a baciargli le labbra._

Seishiro Sakurazuka si svegliò lentamente, rimanendo ad osservare il soffitto bianco del suo appartamento: non gli era mai capitato di fare dei sogni così…  _colorati_ ; i colori simboleggiano emozioni, ma chi non prova emozioni non ha bisogno dei colori per guardare il mondo: eppure, da qualche giorno a quella parte, da quando aveva rincontrato Subaru-kun a Nakano, non faceva che sognare di aceri scarlatti, kimono scuri, delle ricche pitture delle pareti di carta di un’antica e raffinata dimora Heian.

Lui non sognava mai. Eppure, non solo adesso non riusciva a chiudere occhio senza finire perso in qualche strana fantasia onirica, ma aveva la netta sensazione che tutto quel che vedeva non fosse che il ricordo del passato.

Di un passato che sembrava fermamente intenzionato ad avere a che fare col suo presente.


	2. Il secondo sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 004. Interiorità](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html) e [Meme di San Valentino, 10 febbraio "Do you have any feelings deep inside your heart?"](http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html)

_Subaru-kun era estremamente grazioso con la febbre: le guance erano deliziosamente rosse e gli occhi verdi brillavano come gioielli; eppure non sentiva il desiderio di stuzzicarlo, ma… beh, rimaneva fermo lì al suo capezzale a vegliare su di lui, neanche fosse stato un bambino. A rendere il tutto ancor più strano era il fatto che Subaru-kun fosse tremendamente scostante nei suoi confronti: se ne rimaneva sdraiato nel futon con un coniglio di pezza contro la gola e ignorava le sue premure, e tutto quello era semplicemente_ inconcepibile _._

 _Ma c’era un’altra cosa a turbarlo: nell’osservare la nuca del ragazzo provava una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, un nervosismo sconosciuto e tutt’altro che spiacevole, come se… come se fosse_ innamorato _. L’intensità di quella sensazione così estranea era talmente forte che, di colpo, la stanza dai ricchi decori, arredata con poche suppellettili da museo, si dissolse._

 

Seishiro si alzò frastornato, con gli strascichi del sogno che gli provocavano ancora uno strano rimescolio; si trovava nel suo appartamento moderno e monocromo, ma la scena era stata così vivida, come tutte quelle che lo perseguitavano nelle ultime notti, che gli sembrava di trovarsi ancora in quell’antica residenza Heian. Ormai aveva capito che non si trattava di semplici fantasie scaturite da chissà quale angolo del suo subconscio – anche se avrebbero potuto esserlo, dal momento che Subaru-kun era molto sexy con gli abiti tradizionali – ma ricordi di una vita passata, in cui, a quanto pareva, era stato innamorato.  _Lui_!

In condizioni normali sarebbe scoppiato a ridere al pensiero di essere stato un sentimentale e premuroso imbecille, _e non volontariamente_  come durante l’anno della scommessa, ma il luccichio febbricitante degli occhi di Subaru-kun e la sensazione che gli aveva dato era ancora così vivida che preferì inspirare una boccata della prima sigaretta della giornata e tentare di cacciarla via quanto prima.


	3. Il terzo sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Meme di San Valentino, 11 febbraio "Even if it is forbidden"](http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html)

_Subaru-kun era perennemente imbronciato, come se il tempo trascorso insieme lo turbasse più di quanto non volesse mostrare; del resto, era naturale: Seishiro sapeva perfettamente che il modo in cui cercava il contatto fisico con quel ragazzo non era quello di un fratello (ebbene sì, potere delle reincarnazioni!), ma quello di un amante. Del resto, come si poteva non innamorarsi di quegli occhi, quelle mani, quel modo in cui il collo bianco e liscio si nascondeva nella stoffa scura del kimono?_

_Allungò una mano per sfiorare quella dell’altro e, dall’occhiata che Subaru gli scoccò, seppe immediatamente di non essere il solo colpevole di quel crimine._

 

Stavolta la cortina del sogno venne strappata via dal trillo discreto della sua sveglia: era atteso per un lavoro e se ne dispiacque, perché crogiolarsi in quel sogno gli sarebbe piaciuto; al di là dell’incesto (surreale esser stato così bigotto, si disse), l’atmosfera di quella vita doveva esser stata piacevole, perché non vi era la tensione che ben conosceva tra lui e Subaru-kun. Certo, da un lato questo avrebbe reso le cose meno divertenti…

 

Aveva appena concluso il lavoro, la leggera adrenalina ancora gli pizzicava dietro la nuca, quando sentì, come un cacciatore con la sua preda, la presenza di Subaru. Aveva una gran voglia di rivederlo, dopo che quei sogni avevano iniziato a perseguitare le sue notti, anche perché l’istinto gli diceva che Sumeragi aveva avuto le stesse visioni e ne fosse piuttosto turbato.

Quando lo trovò, col viso rivolto verso il tronco di un albero, lo sguardo basso, assorto, per un istante gli parve di ritrovarsi nei suoi sogni: poi si rese conto che le fronde erano verdi, non scarlatte, anche se la malinconia della sua preda doveva essere legata al contenuto dei loro sogni; prevedibile, in effetti: Subaru-kun non doveva aver preso bene il fatto di aver amato suo fratello. Si avvicinò lentamente, gustando l’espressione smarrita che il ragazzo gli rivolse e il suo disperato tentativo di dissimularla.

– Che tu ci creda o no, Subaru-kun, per me è molto semplice riuscire a trovarti.

– Cosa ci fai qui? Non ci sono barriere da distruggere…

Come nei sogni: lui era placido e sereno, perfettamente padrone della situazione, mentre il ragazzo era visibilmente nel panico – Non passo tutto il mio tempo a fare queste cose – perché sprecare il suo tempo con la Battaglia, quando era tanto più divertente stuzzicare la sua preda? – E tu, Subaru-kun? – gli rivolse un sorriso da predatore e si accorse, di colpo, di quanto fosse diverso dal se stesso che aveva visto in quei ricordi onirici.

– Io… – balbettò il Sumeragi, e Seishiro poté leggere nella sua agitazione che quei ricordi stavano tormentando anche le sue notti: immaginò il ragazzo svegliarsi di colpo, in preda all’ansia e al senso di colpa per quel sentimento provato un tempo che era parente stretto di quello che provava ora; sembrava che, in qualunque vita, fosse condannato a rinnegare i suoi sentimenti e il pensiero lo fece sorridere: era felice che questo fardello non venisse assegnato a  _lui_ , in questa vita, almeno.

Si avvicinò, sfiorandogli il viso, cacciando via il pensiero che quel gesto involontario fosse figlio del se stesso innamorato dei sogni. Idiozie, si disse, e Subaru, involontariamente, lo aiutò a scrollarsi di dosso quella spiacevole sensazione: dopo un istante di esitazione, nella quale anche lui doveva aver provato la sensazione di trovarsi nel mondo sereno della loro vita passata, si scostò, simulando fastidio – Lasciami – sibilò.

Poi sollevò uno sguardo nervoso su di lui e Seishiro vi lesse il desiderio di chiedere se anche lui sapeva, se anche le notti del Sakurazukamori erano scosse da quei sogni; l’uomo sorrise, senza la minima intenzione di aiutarlo a sciogliere i suoi dubbi: l’ansia, la paura, la frustrazione, dipingevano il volto del ragazzo di un fascino irresistibile.

– Tu…

– Sì? – se Subaru-kun voleva sapere, perché non aiutarlo?

– Tu sai dei miei sogni?

Seishiro vide la collera per essersi lasciato sfuggire quelle parole e rise divertito di quella candida debolezza: era meraviglioso vedere che la sua preda non cambiava mai, qualunque cosa accadesse – I tuoi sogni, Subaru-kun? Dovrei?

Lasciò cadere la frase con un ghigno e sorrise divertito davanti al rossore che colorò le guance del ragazzo: così prevedibile, eppure non si stancava mai di quel gioco.

– Non importa.

Oh sì che importava, poteva leggerlo nei muscoli tesi, nell’imbarazzo, nella paura, nell’incapacità di gestire la situazione: sarebbe bastato un  _Sì_  per sciogliere la sua tensione, ma preferì lasciare in sospeso la partita, come sempre; un gioco così divertente, capace di stuzzicarlo anche dopo quasi dieci anni, era troppo prezioso per essere sacrificato per soddisfare una domanda dello sciamano.

– Ho capito: la mia presenza non è gradita qui – lo disse con quel tono melodrammatico che, durante l’anno della scommessa, avrebbe gettato Subaru nell’ansia di rimediare alla sua (solitamente inesistente) mancanza, ma non permise al ragazzo di reagire: lasciò che la sua immagine si dissolvesse in una pioggia di petali di ciliegio e si lasciò sfuggire – Eppure nel sogno non eri così scostante.

L’ultima immagine fu il viso sconvolto della sua preda, sconfitto e agitato: fu lieto di poter godere di simili divertimenti, nella sua attuale vita.


	4. ... E poi non sognò più

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 020. Senza colori](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html) e [Meme di San Valentino, 12 febbraio "Stare con lei era l'inferno; ma in fondo all'inferno c'era un cielo blu..."](http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/144263.html)

_Surreale che un sogno potesse essere così reale: sentiva i suoi capelli tra le dita, il calore della sua guancia poggiata sulle ginocchia e provava un sollievo profondo, anche se non capiva quale fosse il pericolo che aveva scampato; Subaru bisbigliò “È strano, ma... non temo il passato. E' il futuro a spaventarmi” e a Seishiro parve l’eco delle stesse parole che lui aveva già pronunciato, anche se non ricordava bene a chi. L’unica cosa che sentiva era la serenità di sapere quel ragazzo vivo, con lui._

Quando il Sakurazukamori si svegliò, quel mattino, fu sul punto di scoppiare a ridere: era sinceramente  _comico_ sognare il sollievo per la buona salute di colui che era stato suo fratello proprio in quel momento, mentre Subaru-kun giaceva in ospedale, accecato ad un occhio dal Kamui dei Draghi della Terra. Eppure provava una sensazione di fastidio indicibile, che non lo aveva ancora abbandonato, malgrado fosse trascorso un giorno dalla sua visita all’ospedale. Di nascosto, ovviamente: non sapeva dirsi perché, ma non aveva avuto voglia di vedere lo sciamano; si disse che doveva di sicuro trattarsi di legittima collera per lo sfregio che quello sciocco aveva permesso che gli venisse inferto: come se non sapesse che a lui piaceva particolarmente il colore dei suoi occhi!

Ma c’era qualcos’altro, come una minuscola scheggia sotto pelle, ad infastidirlo: anche la pelle di Subaru-kun gli piaceva, eppure si era concesso più di una volta il piacere di ferirla. Cos’era quel feroce nervosismo che gli avvelenava la bocca? Il fatto che quell’occhio cieco sarebbe stato una cicatrice perenne? Beh, sì, poteva essere… Ma non era. Anche i marchi che gli aveva imposto sulle mani erano segni indelebili, ma  _quelli_  erano piacevoli da guardare.

Fu solo mentre l’acqua della doccia picchiettava sul suo viso che capì: quella ferita che sarebbe rimasta per sempre non era  _sua_ ; qualcun altro si era permesso di marchiare la sua preda, di segnarlo con qualcosa che non sarebbe più andato via: e quel marchio non gli avrebbe ricordato  _lui_ , ma il Kamui dei Draghi della Terra.

Quelle riflessioni dense di collera e fastidio non lo lasciarono in pace per tutta la giornata: quando si coricò, quella sera, sperò in un incubo, meglio ancora una di quelle lunghe notti senza sogni che lo avevano sempre accompagnato.

Ma la sorte sembrava aver deciso di stuzzicare ulteriormente i suoi nervi.

 

_Credeva di essere ancora nella sua casa, ma l’angoscia che gli appesantiva il respiro era diversa, più profonda, avvelenata dai cattivi presagi: cercò alla rinfusa di rivestirsi e poi spalancò le imposte della stanza, fuori di sé dal panico, lui che non si scomponeva mai._

_Subaru era seduto sull’engawa, con le calze e l’orlo del kimono zuppi, gli occhi rossi, le mani ghiacciate; ma sorrise quando gli augurò il buongiorno. Lo afferrò con violenza, artigliandogli le spalle mentre lo stringeva a sé: aveva rischiato di perderlo, lo sapeva anche se suo fratello non glielo disse quel giorno, né più avanti; lo sapeva e sentiva su di sé il sollievo di essere sfuggito ad una simile disgrazia. Il pensiero non lo aveva mai colto con tanta violenza, ma in quell’istante lo seppe: non c’era vita, per lui, senza Subaru; tutto ciò che lo divertiva, lo rilassava, lo rendeva felice, sarebbe sparito con quel ragazzo e lui lo sapeva e non poteva dimenticarlo._

 

Ma la  cosa più orribile fu che quella consapevolezza non lo abbandonò neppure mentre scivolava fuori dal sogno, anzi,  _dal ricordo_ , con la gola serrata da una scoperta che lo sconvolse come non avrebbe mai creduto possibile. Si disse, ripetendolo come un mantra, che quelli erano gli sciocchi pensieri sentimentali dell’uomo che era stato, in un altro tempo, ma che ora non era più: quelle stupide riflessioni non avevano diritto di avvelenare il suo presente, poiché appartenevano ad un mondo morto, sparito, con cui lui aveva solo marginalmente a che fare.

Ma era un onmyōji e non poteva mentire in modo così sfacciato con se stesso: l’uomo che aveva pensato quelle cose, che le aveva sentite con una tale violenza che ancora adesso, a mille anni e chissà quante altre incarnazioni di distava, lo travolgevano, era  _lui stesso_. Il mondo era diverso, la sua vita, tutto era diverso, ma l’anima era la stessa, e sapeva che, se si era provato una sola volta, in una delle tante esistenze, qualcosa di così lacerante, beh, quel  _qualcosa_  sarebbe stato parte di sé per sempre, fino alla dissoluzione del karma.

 _Subaru-kun è la mia preda_ , si disse, ostinatamente,  _nulla di più di un grazioso giocattolo._

Ma l’ansia gli stringeva ancora il petto e sapeva che non bastava ripetersi una menzogna per renderla una verità: forse poteva riuscire ad altri, ma non a lui.

 _Com’è successo?_ , pensò, a metà tra la collera e la paura,  _com’è potuto succedere? Quando una sciocca scommessa è diventata un legame capace di stringermi fino a questo punto?_

Non c’era una risposta: avrebbe potuto tentare di trovarla, ma non lo fece. Non li aveva mai tollerati, lui, i legami, e non lo avrebbe fatto quella volta. La caccia era durata troppo e il divertimento che ne scaturiva si era guastato: ecco cosa si guadagnava a farsi prendere dai capricci e non uccidere un adolescente in lacrime. Ma adesso sapeva che il laccio andava reciso, e andava fatto presto.

E l’avrebbe fatto.

Ma se ne accorse, quando vide la determinata disperazione di Subaru lì, sul Rainbow Bridge, capì che era inutile: “i colori simboleggiano emozioni, ma chi non prova emozioni non ha bisogno dei colori per guardare il mondo”, gli ripeté la sua stessa voce; si accorse di colpo, com’era capitato al se stesso di una vita così lontana, che a lui non erano mai interessati i colori di quello stupido mondo, ma alcuni, che conosceva meglio di quelli dei suoi abiti; il verde screziato di due occhi, il pallore malsano di una carnagione, il nero d’inchiostro di una chioma.

Nel suo mondo senza colori, lenti come acquerelli che impregnano una tela, erano scivolati quel verde, quel bianco, quel nero; piano, senza farsi accorgere, con delicata ostinazione, com’era tipico di quel ragazzo: lì dov’era lui, senza che se ne fosse reso conto, il grigio era virato verso toni diversi, sfocati ma resistenti.

E mentre guardava Subaru chiudere gli occhi, aspettando il colpo,  _aspettando di morire_ , Seishiro seppe che un mondo senza quei colori non aveva più diritto di essere guardato: e lui lo sapeva, poiché era stato un esteta sin dall’infanzia. Sorrise, perché aveva capito e perché, non volendo, Hokuto-chan gli aveva concesso la soluzione al suo problema: quei colori, si disse, li avrebbe portati con sé.


End file.
